the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Check Yourself Before You Wreck Yourself
Tunisia Ethiopia }} is the eleventh episode of The Amazing Race: Wonderful World. Leg Clue 1 - Djem Amphitheatre. El Djem, Tunisia. -> (Holy Trinity Cathedral. Addis Ababa, Ethiopia.) For this Leg of the race, go to the capital of Ethiopia and search for one of the most important places of worship in this country. This is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. 'Clue 2 - Trinity Cathedral. Addis Ababa, Ethiopia. -> (Addis Ababa City Hall. Addis Ababa, Ethiopia.) In the city you are currently in, find the main hall. This is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 3 - Ababa City Hall. Addis Ababa, Ethiopia. ROADBLOCK ' ''Who can navigate? In this Roadblock, one of you will have to follow a series of directions, searching for an embassy. Once you have followed these directions and know which country’s embassy they lead to, you will get your next clue. However, if you are wrong, you must wait two minutes before you can guess again. (1) Find a roundabout just outside the Addis Ababa Bole International Airport. (2) Take Airport Road. (3) Take the fifth side road to your right. (4) Go to the roundabout, then follow the street that starts with ’N’. (5) To your left, Go down the fourth street. (6) Follow this street to a road starting with a ‘C’. (7) Go south and take the first street on your left. (8) You should now be close to an embassy. Which one? '''Clue 4 - Ababa City Hall. Addis Ababa, Ethiopia. -> (Denmark Embassy. Addis Ababa, Ethiopia.) There is another embassy next to the one from the Roadblock. Go there to find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 5 - Embassy. Addis Ababa, Ethiopia. -> (Meskel Square. Addis Ababa, Ethiopia.) Now go to a square in Addis Ababa, often used for demonstrations and festivals. This square is where your next clue awaits. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 6 - Square. Addis Ababa, Ethiopia. DETOUR City or Coffee. Your choice. In City, you will have to look at the following list of cities, looking for the one that is not located in Ethiopia. In Coffee, you will have to find out which coffee varities has been scrambled here below. Those varieties are all of the Arabica sort. (1) arrha (2) maolarel (3) aictorm (4) araepgomgy Clue 7 - Square. Addis Ababa, Ethiopia. -> (University of Gondar. Gondar, Ethiopia.) Head to Gondar, the former capital of Ethiopia. Search for a university in this city, and you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 8 - of Gondar. Gondar, Ethiopia. -> (Fasil Ghebbi. Gondar, Ethiopia.) Get to your next Pit Stop. These ruins once acted as a fortress-city, founded by the Ethiopian emperor Fasilides. It was once the home of the emperors of Ethiopia, but now this heritage site is your nineteenth wonder, and the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, will be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Nuno & Emma. Gallery 12391346_10205649059411174_8313328151779631479_n.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Fasil Ghebbi. Gondar, Ethiopia. Category:The Amazing Race 7 Category:The Amazing Race 7 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)